A show-Bechloe (eventual smut)
by Margarita19291
Summary: Prompt: I think our friends are catching on that we're dating. Let's gave some fun with them. Flirty bechloe, Smut chapter coming next if requested.
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested for me to do! I hope you all enjoy. Also if you'd all like, I'd be happy to do a chapter two (Just full smut following that night), If wanted ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any characters.**

 **Prompt: "I think our friends are catching on that were dating. Let's mess with them."**

"Oh come on Beca! Unlike you apparently, I'm interested in winning the ICCA'S this time. You need to get rid of that obvious toner for Chloe." Aubrey said with a frustrated groan. All the Bella's let out a giggle which just made the captain even more irritated.

"What?" Beca said confused.

"A toner, a musical boner." Aubrey informed.

"Okay, that's not a thing, and you're not the boss of me so…" Beca shot back.

Unknown (or not officially) known to the Bella's, Beca and Chloe have been dating for a few months now. Ever since Chloe barged into her shower, their connection and need for each other never went away. I mean Beca joined the _Barden Bella's_ just for that redhead.

"Lesbihonest Bec" Fat Amy muttered under her breath.

" _I'm sorry what_?" Chloe said, trying her best not to sound concerned.

"Okay enough! From the top again Bella's." Aubrey sighed.

After a long rehearsal, the Bella's were finally able to go. Chloe ran up to Beca the second rehearsals were done.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe said while kissing the brunettes cheek. A blush instantly appeared on the younger girl. Chloe giggled at this while continuing, "So, I was thinking. The girls want to all have a movie night at Stacie's parents' house. Her parents are out of town so we have it all to ourselves. Stacie and I are going to grab dinner while you and the rest go set up." Chloe said, not even trying to calm herself from the excitement. Beca just nodded, already knowing there was no way to get out of this if it was Chloe asking.

Chloe and Stacie were waiting in the line to their favorite pizzeria. Stacie had been awfully quiet the whole outing. Usually she would be making sexual jokes about everyone, but she hasn't made one.

"Hey Stace, everything alright?" Chloe said concerned.

"Oh yeah yeah. I'm just trying to figure something out." Stacie mumbled. "Oh?" Chloe said while narrowing her eyes.

"It's just- the whole time Beca was dating Jesse, he couldn't even convince her of a movie night. Somehow though with you, she doesn't even argu-OH MY GOD!" Stacie squealed. Chloe shot her a worried face, not sure about what the girl was squealing about in a pizza line.

"You're TOTALLY doing smalls!" Stacie said, letting out another scream. Chloe's eyes instantly shot open wide. "I am totes not Stace! Why would you even think that?" Chloe said, really defending the idea.

"Oh hush Chlo, I should've known this whole time. I always see the way you guys check each other out. You basically have eye sex in front of all of us. I don't mind though." Stacie said with a wink. Rolling her eyes, Chloe stepped forward and picked up their pizza ready to finally go back home. _To Beca._

"Dude, this place is like totally chill!" Beca said once she saw the two girls enter the house. The house was a three story, brick building. Inside, the girls had everything set up. Their hangout consisted of booze (lots of it), popcorn, pizza, and _Clueless._ Once Chloe saw the younger girl, she ran up to her and jumped into her arms. "Hey Becs!" Chloe squealed, leaning down to kiss Beca's cheek.

"I was totally right." Stacie said while walking away to take a seat with the rest of the Bella's. Beca put Chloe down and rolled her eyes at the older girl. "Chlo, I think our friends know were dating." Chloe just giggled. The two Bella's started walking towards the couch when they saw no seats left.

"Oh yeah, we thought you guys could sit in the recliner together since we took up the whole couch. My sexy fat ass needs the extra room. Besides, I figured you two wouldn't mind being a little closer..." Fat Amy said while trailing off the sentence. Beca sighed and stomped off to the recliner in the corner of the room, a little further behind the couch. "Wait up Becs! Why don't I sit down first since you're smaller then me? You can just sit on my lap since clearly this recliner leaves no room." Chloe said with a wink. The Bella's all let out wolf whistles. "Jeez Chloe, are you trying to put on a show for them or something?" Beca said. "Maybe..." Chloe giggled.

Chloe sat down on the recliner and held out her arms for Beca to climb on top. It wasn't hard to tell Beca was trying to hide a smile from showing. _Thank god she was only facing Chloe_ , she thought.

Once the movie ended, Beca yawned. Chloe had been holding her tight the entire time, occasionally stroking her hair.

"Bella's! Its only 9:00 pm. What do you say we hit the club?" Fat Amy suggested. The girls let out some Woo's and Okays. "Fat Amy, I'm a little tired." Beca said, snuggling back into Chloe's chest.

"Oh no no smalls. Were definitely not letting you go to bed. Come on! Everyone loves drunk Beca. You always get saucy with someone in the club when you're drunk. Since you're _**totally**_ not dating Chloe, let's go find you someone!" Fat Amy said laughing. Not wanting to cause suspicion, Beca just nodded her head and stood up. "Hey girls, I totally still have tons of my outfits here. Why don't we just get ready here instead of having to go back to the dorms?" Stacie suggested. All of the Bella's seemed to agree on it. Fat Amy grabbed Beca's hand and ran to Stacie's closet after she told them where it was. "Hell yes! I'm going to get you ready Beca. You're totally going to find someone tonight! You know, that's if Bhloe is still not into full course action-"Fat Amy almost got out until Beca interrupted, "Okay! Just do whatever dude." Beca said embarrassed.

After about an hour, everyone was finally ready. "Okay Fat Amy! That's enough lipstick. Everyone's waiting in the living room now. Let's just go. "Putting her hands up in surrender, the Australian let her go. Beca had to admit, _she looked hot._ She never wore dresses, _especially_ one as revealing as this one, but god did it compliment her body. Walking down the hallway into the living room, all the Bella's turned their heads. _**Holy shit**_ was all Chloe could think. Despite the vodka in her hand, her mouth was very dry. "Alright girls! Let's go!" Cynthia Rose said. Once all the girls were walking towards the cabs, Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's. "You know…You should really wear dresses a lot more often." Chloe whispered.

Once the Bella's got to the club, everyone went their separate ways, but stayed in small pairs. To no one's surprise, Beca and Chloe decided to pair together. Beca was already on her fourth whiskey & Coke (the total drink of a badass may she add). Chloe decided to drink a bit slower than Beca, wanting to be able to keep an eye on the brunette. Beca came stumbling back to the dance floor and wrapped Chloe in a heavy hug. "Chloeeeee! Do you know how much I missed you?" Beca said while still clinging to her.

"Oh I bet Becs. But you know, if you don't let go, then the girls are really going to think somethings up." Chloe giggled.

"Well, why-why, don't we give them a show?" Beca expressed with a big drunk smile and a sloppy wink. _**Oh my god was Chloe in love with this girl.**_ Raising her eyebrow in surprise, Chloe pulled Beca away and accepted the challenge. "Oh, Oh wait though! I'll be right back." Beca said while stumbling away. "Becs, be careful!" Chloe yelled. Soon after, Beca returned back to the dancefloor. "What were you doing?" Chloe asked curiously. "I was requesting a song. I think it's one you'll like baby." Beca said with the same sloppy wink. A few seconds later, titanium began ringing through the speakers of the club. Chloe raised her eyebrows and giggled.

Beca grabbed Chloe's waist and pulled her close. Chloe ran her hands up and down Beca's torso, skimming just below her shirt. The music was blasting through the speakers, the alcohol was now _really_ hitting the young girl, the lights were bright, and the floor was packed. All of this was overwhelming but at the same time, _so_ exciting. Not wanting to waste time, Chloe turned around and guided Beca's hands to grab her waist from behind. Chloe then started to grind down the brunette, making sure to back into Beca's crotch, knowing the girl craved friction at this point.

"BHLOE IS IN ACTION, I REPEAT, BHLOE!" Fat Amy screamed while gathering the Bella's. All the girls let out a gasp when they saw the girls on the dance floor.

At this point, Chloe had turned back around. Chloe's thigh was in between Beca's legs, letting her grind down every once and awhile. Once the song ended, Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. Not caring what the girls thought at this point, Beca grabbed her girlfriends face and kissed her deeply, not taking long to put her tongue across the redheads bottom lip. Chloe's face was furrowed but instantly relaxed as she whimpered into the kiss. As soon as Beca heard the whimper, she pulled away. Before Chloe had time to question it, Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and ran right across the bella's, right to the door.

"I told you guys, drunk Beca always goes home with someone. "Fat Amy said giggling.

"Maybe we should go check on them. They're both super drunk." Cynthia rose suggested.

The rest of the Bella's made it back to the college dorms and stopped in front of Chloe's room. Fat Amy was about to grab the door knob when they suddenly heard noises from inside.

"Beca! Right ther-Oh my god!" Chloe moaned through the door.

"I KNEW she was doing smalls!" Stacie squealed as the Bella's walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the feedback! I love how much you all are loving my fics! Here is the long awaited part two. Basically a full chapter of nothing but smut. My gift to you guys ;). Send me prompts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or pitch perfect.**

 _ **Part two...**_

"Mmm" Chloe said while kissing up Beca's neck. The girls had finally made it back to Beca's dorm despite all the stumbling and falls that occurred. "Aren't you worried what they'll think Becs…?" Chloe said while removing her mouth. Frowning from the lost contact, Beca sighed. "No Chlo. They're probably on their way here so we should be quick." Beca said with a wink. Chloe gigged at this. She loved seeing Beca be loose and so carefree. What made her the happiest though was that she wasn't bothered about her friends finding out. She wasn't ashamed to be her girlfriend.

"I know you're drunk babe, but don't you remember wanting to give them a show?" Chloe let out with a raspy whimper. _If hearing Chloe moan was the only sound she could listen to for the rest of her life that would be okay._ "As you wish…" Beca whispered while smiling into the escalating kiss.

"God Becs, do you realize how sexy you are?" Chloe whispered into her ear.

"Chloe please, just-"Beca started saying until she was pushed down on the bed roughly. "Baby, I want to be rough with you tonight. Can you handle it?" Chloe said in that same seductive tone that she _knows_ gets to Beca. Chloe stood at the end of the bed looking down at the brunette. Suddenly, Chloe began to lift her shirt up, pulling it over her head. She was in a blue lacey bra that _really_ made her eyes pop. Biting her lip, she then reached for the button to her jeans. Heat started to spread in all the right places when the young girl heard the zipper to her girlfriend's jeans _. She was so perfect_ , _**and all mine,**_ Beca thought. __

"Baby, come here." Beca demanded. Chloe then started climbing up her girlfriend, trailing her hand across the girl's stomach while doing so.

"No, hold on." Beca said. She then grabbed Chloe's hands, tangling them together. Confused at the switch in mood, Chloe gave her a lost expression. Beca broke the intertwining of one of their hands and used it to grab Chloe's chin. "Look at me" Beca said softly.

"I just want you to know how much I love you and how lucky I feel to have you. You were worth the wait Chlo..." Beca said, then leaned in and kissed her in the most breathtaking way. Beca loved how the lost expression faded into a small smile. The couple kept kissing until Chloe broke the kiss.

"Becs, I love kissing you. I truly do. But do you think we can go back to what we started" Chloe attempted to say without being embarrassed. Her question was answered when Beca guided her hand still intertwined with Chloe's and brought it down to Chloe's waistband on her lacey panties.

"Baby, I want you to touch yourself." Beca whispered into her ear. _Thank god for the alcohol giving her confidence._

"Wh-what Becs?" Chloe squeaked out, cheeks starting to blush.

"C'mon Chloe, Show me how you please yourself when I'm not around." Beca said in a lower octave hinted with arousal. "I'm going to get up and undress. Touch yourself for me baby." Beca said.

With that statement being said, Beca got up on her feet and wondered to the end of the bed. _She wasn't joking._ Chloe began trailing her fingertips over the outside of her panties. She knew how quick she could be, but she wanted to tease Beca as well. She loved seeing how Beca's thighs starting shutting together tightly. Beca removed her top in the quickest pace for being drunk. Chloe began to slip her hand under her panties when Beca gasped _. She didn't know how much this turn her on._ Smirking at this, Chloe decided to take things faster. Once finally undressed, Beca stayed at the end of the bed watching her girlfriend please herself. Beca could tell when the redhead went inside of herself from the moan that was released. Now Beca's thighs were definitely as tight as possible. She could hear how wet Chloe was from the pumping rhythm she had going. Deciding she couldn't take the urge of not touching Chloe, Beca stumbled to Chloe.

"Beca, I-I'm close. Finish me. Please Beca, plea-"Chloe said until she was interrupted by Beca's mouth now sucking on her clit.

"Yes Beca, yes. Right there, don't stop, don't sto-"Chloe said with a loud moan, trying to form real sentences. Not too long after, Beca felt the release from Chloe on her face. Smirking, Beca continued her sucking and occasional swirl with her tongue.

"Baby no, if you continue, I'm going to cum again." Chloe said with a whimper. Beca then inserted two fingers straight into the redhead without warning. "Oh GOD!" Chloe whimpered.

"Baby look at me." Beca demanded. Trying her best to open her eyes fully, she finally managed with them halfway open. "I want you to look at me while I make you cum for the second time. Give in Chlo." Beca said with her much dilated eyes. "Beca! Right ther-Oh my god!" Chloe basically _**yelled**_. In no longer then a few seconds, Chloe was on her second orgasm in less than five minutes.

After an intense orgasm, the couple lied down next to each other. "God you're amazing at quite _everything_." Beca said with a drunk giggle. "Speak for yourself. The score is now so uneven. I guess we'll have to make it right in the morning." Chloe said with a wink. Not too long after, they both fell asleep, legs tangled in each other's, and Chloe's arm around the young girl's waist.

 _ **That morning…**_

"Good morning baby." Beca whispered. Chloe instantly smiled at waking up next to her and being called baby.

"Good morning yourself beautiful." Chloe said back while stretching. While stretching, the blanket dipped down, revealing the naked redhead. _**It's just Chloe, calm yourself Beca! She thought.**_ If only it was that easy. Heat started spreading from her cheeks right down to between her legs. Beca started shifting under the covers. "Whatcha thinking about Becs?" Chloe asked with curiosity.

"Oh, huh? Oh, nothing, nothing." Beca stumbled. Pursing her lips together, Chloe shot right back. "Are you sure it's not because of what you see?" Chloe asked with such confidence. "Because you know, I'm pretty confident about, all this." Chloe said while motioning her hands around her top. Giggling, Beca whispered, "You should be."

"God you're adorable. Come here Becs." Chloe demanded. Beca moved from being beside Chloe to now on top of her. Leaning down, Beca began trailing kisses up her girlfriend's neck, deciding to leave dark marks. The Bella's would all know now what happened. Things started getting heated quickly just from the small contact. Chloe began trailing her hands up Beca's thigh.

"Baby, hold on." Chloe said while turning them around quickly. "I think you forgot. We need to even out the score." She finished with a wink. _This wasn't going to take long_ Beca thought. Now straddling her girlfriend's thighs, she grasped Beca's breast earning a moan from the brunette. Leaning down, Chloe started sucking at the girl's nipple while keeping her smooth rocking rhythm against her.

"Chloe, I need, Oh god!" Beca moaned. Releasing the breast from her mouth, Chloe stared into the brunettes dark blue eyes. "Tell me what you need baby." Chloe asked. "I need you inside of me, please baby." Beca whimpered.

Without warning, Chloe inserted two fingers, pumping in and out very fast and rough. "I'm close…" Beca tried to say until Chloe inserted a third finger. "I want you sore all day from me. I want you to be reminded of how much I love you." Chloe said in a low seductive tone. Within a few seconds, Beca found her release. The girls came down from rush and layed back down to recover. Chloe grabbed her phone to check the time.

"Beca! Were almost late to rehearsal!" Chloe screamed. Beca covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Don't worry baby, I won't forget about making this score even." Chloe winked while jumping up to get ready.


End file.
